Reference Cards
by CockneyBird3
Summary: One-Shot Faith/Giles AU your reviews decide where this short goes from here. Sequel? Switching it to In Progress and adding chapters? All up to you readers. Those of you that review, of course.


I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of its characters.

**Note: this is just pure smut. I'm not going to spend a lot of time on a plot, although there will be some of one, being a Perfectionist type of writer I can't bear to write a story that has no plot. **

**In other words, this story is for others like myself that find Rupert "Ripper" Giles completely irresistable. I'm not remotely on terms with the comics, I'm just an addict of the show. Which I only watched because the sexy Anthony Head is on it and then I got attached to his character and the others. **

**This is sometime during Season 3, I guess. Don't think too much about it(I'll try to do the same), and just enjoy the naughtiness that will ensue. **

**So um...this is obviously a One-Shot, I guess AU.**

**Plot Summary(which i pray is better than a Porno's): After her part of patrol is done, Faith decides to try curing one type of hunger that follows Slaying. To do this, she heads to the library.**

Reference Cards

Faith slowly eased open the door, glancing around for the man she came to see. He wasn't in immediate sight, which meant he was either admist the stacks or in his office. She walked in completely, quietly shutting the door behind herself as she listened for signs of where he might be.

Hearing the tell-tale squeak of the cart that the newly returned books sat on before being put away, she climbed the stairs. After passing two bookshelves, she saw him. He was facing the opposite direction, putting books up on the shelf.

She took the time to check him out without him knowing, then decided it was about time to let him know she was here.

"Hey, Stud." she said, laughing when he was so startled that he dropped the books in his hand and spun around so fast that the cart toppled over.

"Oh..F..Faith." he stammered, flustered but calming down. She settled her laughter to just a giggle.

"Wig much?" she asked, smirking.

"Why did..why didn't you just shout when you came in?" he asked, one hand at his chest.

"I couldn't resist watching you wig out and get all flustered like that. It's too adorable to deny." she replied, her grin widening when he blushed.

"Right...um, thank you, I suppose."

"Hm, have you always been that modest?" she asked as he stooped to pick up the cart.

"I suppose."

"Oh, don't lie to me, Mister Giles."

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, stopping his clean up and giving her his full attention.

"Well, from what I heard from the others, you weren't always an uptight librarian." she said, not expecting the slight smile he gave her.

"The others don't know the half of it." he said, returning to picking up the books and placing them back on the cart.

"You know, they have trouble seeing it but I don't. I'll bet you were a total bad boy, weren't you?" she asked, her voice laced with the lust that had caused her to come here. He noticed and slowly stopped, holding one book in his hand.

"Faith, if your patrol is over, perhaps you should head home." he said, his voice firm.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, it's not good to go through this sort of deprivation."

"If that is the case, not that I'm condoning this, I'm sure there are plenty of young men in this town that would be more than happy to accompany you."

"Yeah, well, there's the problem. I don't want a teenager. Boys are...disappointing." she said.

"Be that as it may, it would be highly inappropriate for me to...well...do anything with you."

"No one has to know." she replied, stepping closer until he was backed up against the bookshelf.

"Faith...this..." he stammered out, his voice stopped working when she reached up and took his glasses off.

"Come on, I can keep a secret. I won't be in Sunnydale forever and I think we could both use this." she purred, setting his glasses on the cart and sliding her arms around his neck. She was pleased to notice his breathing get heavier the closer she got.

He was trying to get control of himself and his thoughts, this happened so fast. With a pang of pride, he realised she must have come here with this in mind without even thinking about anyone else. He wondered briefly if it was his logic agreeing with her or his attraction to her destroying his logic's arguments that caused him to not push her away.

"You have no idea how attractive you are, do you?" she asked, one of her hands now running through his thick, soft hair.

"Wh..what?" he asked as her question yanked him out of his internal argument. Not just her question either, her hands rubbing his scalp the way they were was making his brain go fuzzy. Suddenly, it all hit home what was going on and he removed her hands and pushed her away gently.

"You should really go home now, Faith." he said, walking away. Shaking her head and still refusing to give up, she followed him. Watching him closely as she followed, she noted again just how badly she wanted to squeeze his ass.

"What I said was that you're really attractive. Your studly shoulders, your entrancing green eyes, that killer smile..." she started to ramble as she followed him into his office. He tried to shut the door but she got there first and shut it once she was in the room with him.

He liked what he was hearing and that's why he had to stop her before doing something he'd regret. With dread, he saw that she was blocking the door and had no appearance of accepting his arguments.

"Faith, please." he said as he leaned against his desk. She stopped and stared at him, crossing her arms. She noticed with pleasure that he was starting to sweat, literally.

"What's the matter, Giles? Am I making you hot under the collar?"

"This is-" he started to argue, but she stopped him. Quite forcefully. She marched to him, grabbed his jacket, and used her Slayer strength to pull him from his desk and pin him against the filing cabnets.

Pressing her body against his, she could feel all his muscles tensed up. He tried to hide his breath catching as her breasts pressed up against his chest. He didn't know what to do, she was far stronger than him and knew it.

"Alright, listen you stubborn son of a bitch. I'm horny, you're sexy, we're both available, no one ever has to know, and I can tell you're trying your hardest to pretend you're not into this. So give it up, let's go. Don't tell me you've never had a fantasy involving a schoolgirl in your library office." she purred as she leaned off of him and began to loosen his tie.

"That's not the...the point." he managed to stutter out, watching her every movement. She ignored his argument and carried on.

"Should we pretend my books are overdue? Or maybe that I was talking after being told to be quiet? Hm?" she asked, pulling his tie off and setting it around her own neck.

"F..Faith, please..." he said, his voice no longer carrying the authority it had earlier as he watched her start to unbutton his shirt. She caught this and couldn't refrain from smiling as she continued.

"You know I won't attend a detention so you've probably got some other form of punishment in mind. A scolding just won't teach me a lesson and neither would banning me from the library."

"Enough, pl..please stop." he stammered as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and started to pull it out of his pants. He didn't seem to remember that he had hands he could use to try and stop her. Probably because the part of him that didn't want to stop her was slowly taking over. He felt himself starting to get aroused when she shamelessly refused to stop.

"Which leaves, oh I don't know, maybe spanking. Or just fucking my brains out until all I know how to shout is your name." she said, biting her bottom lip as she ran her hands down his firm chest and stomach that was covered in brownish hair.

Right about then was when his last thread of self control left town. Completely startling her, he snagged her wrists, backed her up against the opposite wall, pinned her arms above her head, and crushed his lips to hers. Startled but pleased, she kissed back, giving it her all.

His tongue pounded into her mouth and probed until both of their lungs were aching for air. Breaking apart, he stared into her eyes.

"You'd better be sure this is exactly what you want because if I start, I've no plan to stop." he said, his voice rough and his eyes clouded with the lust he'd tried to restrain. Her answer was to use her strength to get her hands free and pull his lips back to hers.

As their mouths returned to their battle for control, he grabbed her thighs and picked her up. She, in turn, wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She could feel his arousal and rubbed against it, feeling herself get even hotter when he growled in response.

Reaching a hand down, she started trying to undo his belt but was having issues with it. He caught on to this and moved them to his desk, pushing things off with one hand and setting her on the surface. She loosened her legs and made quick work of the barriers holding his pants up as his mouth dropped to her neck.

He felt his pants fall to his ankles and nipped her neck, smirking at her moan of pleasure. She felt his strong hands move from her hips to the front of her pants as he quickly undid them. Backing away a little bit, he yanked and she wiggled to get them off as fast as possible. He was forced to pull her boots off as well to complete this task.

Moving back to her, he let her push his shirt off his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist again. He picked her up again and slammed her back against the wall with only him holding her up. He reached down and literally ripped her panties off with one hand and pushed his boxers down to pull his already hard member out.

Holding her hands on his shoulders, she held herself up until both of his hands returned to her waist. Liking the feel of his strong hands on her waist and knowing what that meant, she lowered herself slowly. He used his hold on her waist to take control and pull her down quickly as he thrust up hard into her wet heat.

She moaned loudly in pleasure, surprise, and a slight twinge of pain all for the same reason. He was bigger than she'd expected. This did the complete opposite of slow her down, however, as she began grinding against him. He groaned in pleasure when she moved against him and began pounding into her.

She held one hand at the back of his head while her other clawed his back as both of them began to relentlessly sweat. Leaning her head down, she licked his neck, earning what sounded like a growl of pleasure from him. Pulling her head back again, she struggled between enjoying their current activity and watching sweat run down his flexed muscles as he held her up.

Once she was happy that that image was engraved in her mind forever, she started feeling the building pleasure and tingling in the bottom of her stomach that caused her to move faster. She bounced as much as she could, relishing every thrust as his member pounded into her and rubbed against her clit.

"Oh God!" she gasped as her orgasm got ever closer and he didn't remotely slow down. He felt her hit it as she screamed out "Yes!" , fighting off his own release with difficulty when her walls tightened around him. He stopped for a moment and she pushed off the wall, making them fall onto the ground.

His back hit the floor hard and he briefly winced as she braced herself by letting her weight on her hands hit his chest, all while he was still inside her and hard.

"Sorry, Stud." she breathed, smirking.

"It's alright, just don't stop yet." he grunted, his hands returning to her hips. She responded by biting her bottom lip again admist a smirk and slowly grinding her hips as she started to ride him. Briefly taking her hands off his chest, she pulled her shirt off and pushed her hair out of her face, continuously meeting his thrusts as she did so.

She rode him like that, picking up the pace quickly as she felt herself ready to see stars for the second time that night. He felt her tighten again and this time she could plainly see his struggle to not release himself, even through her own pleasure while she shouted out his name. Once she'd released her juices on him again, she slowed down to the point of nearly stopping then pulled herself off of him.

He started to sit up but she shoved him back onto the ground. Leaning over his not sculpted but just right lean belly, she left a few kisses before moving further south and reaching her target. Not wasting anymore time forcing him to restrain himself, she closed her mouth around his rigid member.

He moaned in near total ecstasy and let his head drop onto the floor hard, his hips starting to buck. He felt her hands pin them to the ground and forced them to stay as immobile as possible. She noticed this and the fact that he was too much of a "gentleman" to put his hands in her hair and hold her there, push, or pull.

She could taste herself on him, once again still surprised that such a demonised act was more enjoyable than people would admit. In barely a few more seconds, he came into her mouth with a groan of overbearing pleasure. She took her mouth off of him, swallowed his release, and crawled up his body to lay her head on his chest.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, panting and trying to settle their heartbeats together. Eventually, she broke the silence when she realised that he wasn't going to. He couldn't figure out if he felt too awkward to say anything or too ashamed of himself.

"That was fun, don't you think?" she asked, nuzzling his chest, the soft hair there slightly tickling her face.

His response was just a sigh.

"I don't have to force a better answer out of you, do I?" she asked, pushing herself up and looking down at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I never said it wasn't." he muttered. She rolled her eyes, leaned down, and kissed his neck.

"Oh, come on, Giles. Help my ego out a bit." she said against his neck.

"Faith, it's not that I didn't enjoy that. Honest truth, I did. I enjoyed it a lot, but it shouldn't have happened."

"Okay, fine. I'll admit. I used you. At least it was fun though. Don't beat yourself up about it, I meant it when I said this stays between just us." she replied, rolling off of him and laying on her back.

They lay there in silence for a few moments until he sighed and pulled his boxers and pants back up. That done, he lay back down and looked at her. She smiled at him with a wink before getting up and pulling his discarded shirt on and leaning against his desk.

He shook his head and slowly got up, glancing at his watch.

"I think perhaps it's time both of us headed out, it's quite late." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. She yawned.

"I agree." she replied.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asked, shrugging.

"I'd appreciate having my shirt back, if you don't mind."

"Fine, but I'm keeping the tie." she said, taking off his shirt and tossing it at him. He caught it and looked at her in confusion as she began gathering her clothes.

"Why, exactly are you stealing my tie?" he asked, slowly pulling his shirt on.

"Because you ripped my panties and I think that taking your tie makes us even, for now." she said with a wicked smirk as she pulled her jeans on and placed her ruined underwear in her pocket.

"Right, sorry." he said, buttoning his shirt then tucking it back into his pants.

"Hey, it's cool with me, Stud." she replied, pulling her shirt back on. He shook his head with a slight smile and walked out of his office. He grabbed his jacket and pulled that back on as she walked over to the front desk. He was a little startled when she suddenly started laughing.

"What?" he asked, slowly walking over. She contained her laughter to just giggles and turned to him.

"Every reference card that's been left out up here has to do with the glorious actions we just demonstrated in your office." she chuckled. He opened his mouth to answer then started chuckling as well, eventually laughing with her. Once he'd gotten his giggles under control, he took the cards from her and set them where they belonged.

"The Freshman Health class is apparently tackling the subject this week. At least that's what all the students that have to muster up the courage to ask about certain books stammer out when I give them a quizzical look." he answered, smiling.

"Hm, if only they knew they could've had first hand teachings on it by being in here more often." she replied, smirking.

"Hardy har." he said. Faith opened her mouth to respond but they were both cut off by the doors suddenly opening. Buffy walked in, smiling.

"Hey. I just finished my patrol, only three vamps out tonight. All amateurs. I saw the lights on, figured I'd yell at you to go home and get some rest, Giles. How was your patrol?" she asked, looking at Faith. She didn't think anything of the two of them being in the library together at this hour until she noticed their ruffled hair, clothing, and that they were sweaty.

"Mine was good. I only caught two vamps tonight." replied Faith, acting as though this was a completely normal situation and absolutely nothing had just happened. Giles, however, wasn't capable of such a feat. Buffy didn't help this by addressing what was confusing her.

"Why do you guys both look like you just sprinted a mile through the desert? And where's your glasses, Giles?" asked Buffy.

"Libraries can be hotter than you think." replied Faith, feeling but not seeing the brief glare Giles gave her.

"Faith wanted to..uh..train for a little while, and I must've left my glasses in my office." he said, Buffy turned her attention to him.

"Oh." she said, Giles saw the slight hurt and jealousy that Buffy had been feeling about Faith show through a little bit. Faith saw it as well.

"Well, I'm gonna get out of here. You know, I don't think he's too wore out yet. I bet it would do you some good to have some old fashioned training with him too." said Faith, walking past Buffy. When Buffy turned and gave Giles and confused look, Faith took this chance to wink at the man before walking out the door with a huge smile. He desperately wanted to give her his meanest glare but couldn't because that would only confuse Buffy more.

"Um, is she okay?" asked Buffy.

"No, she's a raving lunatic." he replied. She laughed, not at all expecting that response. He smiled.

"Well, lunatic or not, I've got nothing else to do." said Buffy, shrugging. His laughing abrubtly ceased.

"Wh-what?" he asked. She walked past him, taking off her jacket and opening the caged off part of the room that he kept all their equipment in.

"Let's train. What should I get out?" she asked. He internally kicked himself when his mind finally caught on that she did not at all mean what Faith had meant.

"Oh..um...I'm not sure." he stammered, trying to think of a way out of this. She reappeared with her hands on her hips.

"Well, what did you guys do?" she asked. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head when he heard barely controlled laughter just outside the library doors.

***(alright...please please leave me some reviews. and, I may take some requests for perhaps making this more than a one-shot and adding chapters or perhaps writing a smutty sequel. Just let me know what you think and perhaps what more you'd like to read. **

**It'll be a good exercise for me to take some requests, I think...)***


End file.
